Sengoku
Sengoku (センゴク, Sengoku), also known as "Saint Sengoku the Buddha" (仏のセンゴク聖, Hotoke no Sengoku Sei) and "The Resourceful General" (智将, Chishō), was the fleet admiral of the Navy during the first half of the series, and the successor of Kong and the predecessor of Sakazuki. He was one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Garp D. Monkey during the times when Roger D. Gol was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his resignation from the Navy. Sometime during the timeskip, he became a General Inspector. Appearance :Voice Actor: Ed Blaylock (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese) Sengoku is a tall and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Cursed Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. His birthday is May 9th. The Young Past Days As a child Sengoku had his trademark afro and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. In his youth he also did not cover his afro and he lacked his beard. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was already an admiral, he did not cover his afro and had a beardless face. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore less-regal looking attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical admiral's formal suit; the only Navy related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Navy coat, draped over like a cape. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Navyford, he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie under his coat. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip During the two year timeskip, Sengoku aged with his hair turning white. His former uniform is now replaced with a more casual wear during his retirement. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns with white naval shorts, and a Navy jacket. Gallery Personality Sengoku appears to be a extremely proud and intelligent man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. While it has not been revealed what kind of justice Sengoku follows, he certainly does not shy away from actions that falls under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was furious at the order from the Five Elder Stars to suppress the second mass escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believes that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son. This is shown at Ace's execution where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Roger D. Gol and he believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Sengoku the Buddha may seem contradictory at best because through the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Warlord convened at Mariejoa to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Cursed Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be over and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to suppress the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Chaser's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Kuzan Family Neutral *Garp D. Monkey *Seven Warlords of the Sea *World Government *Four Emperors Rivals Enemies *Mages *Pirates Abilities and Powers As the commanding officer of the entire Navy force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Navy do, including summoning a Buster Call. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Five Elder Stars and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Twenty two years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Navyford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him, whilst destroying half the city in the process, and also keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, it is implied that he has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with one hand. Being a prominent figure in Roger's era, Sengoku continues to be one of the most feared and prominent figures of the Fairy One Piece Tail world. Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Navy and pirates alike: he is mainly responsible for all the Navy maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Navyford, such as forwarding a plan to all Navy that Ace D. Portgaz was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure; he then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates: with Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Marine Admirals: raising Navyford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Meteor Volcano" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroy Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so as a former higher ranked officer as well as leader of the Navy, Sengoku can also use the ability. Cursed Fruit Sengoku ate the "Human-Human Fruit, Model: Daibutsu", a rarer-than-Logia Mythical Zoan-class Cursed Fruit which allows him to turn into a gigantic Daibutsu, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Navy claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war. While enlarging, his Navy jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; his uniform, which also enlarges, seems to be tied around his waist, though he was not seen doing it during the transformation. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a golden skin color, similar to a polished gold statue. In this form his body has different proportions, his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, despite the combined effort of Luffy's Gear Third and Mr. 3's Wax-Wax Fruit|Candle Wall to absorb the attack. He can also launch an explosive shock wave with a palm thrust, enough to send a majority of the Blackbeard Pirates flying a fair distance. Weapons History Past Shiki the Golden Lion A week before Pirate King Roger D. Gol's execution, when Shiki attacked Navyford demanding that he be allowed to kill Roger, Sengoku and Garp intercepted him and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of Navyford, they managed to defeat the Flying Pirate, and imprisoned him in Impel Down. Ohara Incident Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be an admiral. During his time as an admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders, Sengoku gave the Golden Transponder Snail for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, Borsalino, and Saul D. Jaguar. After the arrest of Olvia Nico, Sengoku notified Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had liberated Olvia Nico from her imprisonment. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his subordinates to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Robin Nico, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79,000,000 on her in order to help catch her. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles Trivia References External links * Sengoku period - Wikipedia article about the Japanese period Sengoku is named after. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy General Inspectors Category:Navy Fleet Admirals Category:Former Navy Fleet Admirals Category:Navy Admirals Category:Former Navy Admirals Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Haki Users